memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Comics
Marvel were the second publisher to print Star Trek comics. They produced a small number of comics in the Motion Picture movie era from 1979 until 1982. In 1996 Marvel reacquired the Star Trek license and published numerous comics spanning the Star Trek saga. They even started two original comic series of their own, and ran a cross-series story, the Telepathy War. First run Marvel's first Star Trek comic series began in 1980 with a three-part adaptation of the recently released movie Star Trek: The Motion Picture; the series continued to a total of eighteen issues, finishing in 1982. The deal with Paramount restricted the writers of the comic to use only elements from the film and not anything specifically referenced in the original series. This meant there could be no sequels to or use of characters from TV episodes. However, the series did introduce for the first time McCoy's daughter Joanna, taken from the series' bible. The series had a number of writers, starting with Marv Wolfman and followed by Mike Barr, Tom DeFalco, Martin Pasko, Michael Fleisher, Allan Brennart and J.M. DeMatteis. Second run Early Voyages Early Voyages began in 1997 and ran for seventeen issues until 1998. The series was set on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] under Captain Christopher Pike. The series began before the events of the TOS pilot episode, The Cage, presented that story from the point of view of Mia Colt and then continued on after. The series also featured a multipart story arc depicting an alternate future in the TOS movie era in which Captain Pike remained in command of the Enterprise and ''Enterprise''-A. The entire series was written by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington. Untold Voyages Untold Voyages was a five part Star Trek: The Original Series miniseries set between Star Trek: The Motion Picture and Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. All five issues were written by Glenn Greenberg. Starfleet Academy was a series which began in 1996 and ran for nineteen issues until 1997. It told the story of a group of Starfleet Academy cadets; Omega Squad and there various exciting exploits. The entire series was written by Chris Cooper Deep Space Nine Deep Space Nine was a comic series of the eponymous TV series. Marvel's series ran for fifteen issues between 1996 and 1998. Issues 1, 2, 6 and 7 were written by Howard Weinstein, 3-5, 8 and 9 were by Mariano Nicieza and 10-15 were by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels. Voyager Voyager was a comic series of the eponymous TV series. Marvel's series ran for fifteen issues between 1996 and 1998. The majority of the series was written by Laurie Sutton who was joined by Gwen Sutton for the last two issues. Issues 3 and 4 were written by Howard Weinstein, followed by a three part story by Ben Raab and single issue by Dan Abnett and Ian Edginton. Following the series Marvel also released a four part Voyager miniseries also by Laurie Sutton, called Splashdown. Unlimited Unlimited was a ten part comic series which ran from 1996 until 1998. The series largely concentrated on stories set in The Original Series or The Next Generation. The first five issues each contained two stories, one TOS, one TNG. Issue 6 was part of the Telepathy War crossover event. Issue 7 was a TOS/TNG crossover story and issue 8 told three stories, one of which was a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine story. The final issues each told a single extended story, issue 9 a TOS story, issue 10 TNG. Issues 1-9 were written by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington, the final issue was by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels. One Shots In addition to their ongoing series Marvel produced a number of one shot stories, two of which were crossovers with their X-men franchise. Connections Category:Publishers, Production Companies, etc